<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only the Woods Know by FallenSurvivor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931728">Only the Woods Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor'>FallenSurvivor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deet's a little dark in this one, F/M, Gonna get SEXY!!!!!, Stongrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deet is suffering from the Darkening, but what if the darkened energy she holds can be transformed, purified even....with a little bit of Rian's help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He followed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These chapter is short, but the next one will be longer....and spicier..OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>This was a request from Maddie80 for the August writing prompt challenge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He followed her. </p><p> </p><p>How dare he! </p><p> </p><p>Deet stared down at the Stonewood gelfling as he knelt over her tracks. He was tracking her down, but why? She left for a reason. And Rian wasn’t an idiot! He should know that she left after the battle because she was dangerous. She destroyed a Skeksis with a flick her of her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Did the other Gelfling not understand? Did they not know that Deet wasn’t rolling in agony to control the Darkening she captured, but to hold it back. There was so much Darkening and it was so easy to use. She could have waved her hand and razed all the land she could see, and that- </p><p> </p><p>Thra, that is terrible. </p><p> </p><p>She clenched her hands and turned away from the cliff edge that she peered down from. Her bones ached. Her skin pulsated. And every organ in her body burned with pins and needles. And she was so cold. She needed to go farther. She needed to stay ahead of him. Perhaps-Perhaps she should fly away as far as she could glide? She needed to be away from all these creatures: Gelflings, Skeksis, Arathiam, Podling and everything else and- </p><p> </p><p>“Deethra!” Rian’s voice cut through the dense forest. A good place to get lost. Deet wouldn’t turn to him. Wouldn’t look at him as he spoke, repeated her name. Got closer. This wasn’t safe from him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Rian.” She would tell him everything. All the reasons why she left, but he moved around her, then, then captured her. His arms were really very strong, defined bulges over her frame. She shivered as his firey warmth enveloped her, his musky, sweaty, woodsy smell lifted her. Deet could just arch her back and neck to nose at the underside of his jaw and get a better scent note. </p><p> </p><p>No, that would be opposite the point of getting rid of Rian. She needed to send him away, to a safe place. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad I found you.” He whispered over and over and over again into her ear from behind. Then she was spun around, trapped against, but this time against his chest, into the open warmth of him. Thra, how could Rian do this to her now. How could he so enthrall her with a touch, by envoleping her in his scent and pressing her so hard against him that she could feel his heart beat through bones and muscles and skin. </p><p> </p><p>How dare he!</p><p> </p><p>Her bones ached less though. </p><p> </p><p>“Which way are we going?” His lips brushed over her forehead as he spoke, and that Deet could live with. </p><p> </p><p>“Away from everyone, until I can get the darkening under control.” Her voice trembled and she abhorred even the thought that she was weak in this moment. She had the power of the Darkening surging through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, together then.” He stated. </p><p> </p><p>Alright, together then? “This isn’t some adventure, Rian. This is serious. This is dangerous.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am a castle guard.” He leaned back, but held her at arms length. Made sure she couldn’t leave his reach. “I watched the Skeksis drain gelflings, and I escaped and-“ </p><p> </p><p>She reached up and pressed a purple veined finger over his lips. “Rian. I need to go alo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.” He huffed, “Deet, If I have to, I will just track you all over Thra.” He was rather resolute now and- Oh, Thra. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She shook her head, “But let’s keep going. I want to make more ground before the third brother sets.” She turned around and started marching off, but heard his soft footsteps behind her. How could she not notice him? </p><p> </p><p>And he was quiet, when he spoke, it was gentle and necessary, helping her decide on a placing to camp in the wood, near a stream. She sat down on a log after drinking her fill of water, and shut her eyes, but was shaken awake by her Stonewood escort and guided to a- a tent! What in Thra did Rian get up to in the ten minutes that she slept? </p><p> </p><p>A lot apparently. He had set a camp fire and tied down a tent, utilizing a tree branch as a center pole. He tucked her beneath, then laid his cape over her before he did something as simply innocent as kiss her forehead. And just like that, Rian retreated out of the tent. Deet shut her eyes, she needed to rest. To go farther tomorrow, but- but- where did he go? </p><p> </p><p>Deet sat up, breathed in the quiet stillness of the night, and stared from beneath the tent with a burning chest as Rian undressed feet away, right next to the river. She had no idea Stonewoods has blue lower back and, well, butts. If he turned around, maybe she could see if he was blue all over down there. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips parted as she breathed out hard and tried to take in her next inhale quietly, watching him edge into the water, then silently he sank in. She waited one, two, three heart beats before he broke the surface again and stood in the waist deep river. This time, he was facing her as he cupped handfuls of water and smoothed it over his chest and shoulders and arms. She watched with her sharp night eyes as water rippled over his defined chest and droplets rolled along sharp lines of his body. He was sinewy and smooth and silent in his methodical cleansing before he finally climbed out of the water and-</p><p> </p><p>Oh! He was blue down there too!</p><p> </p><p>Just knowing that. Knowing that she knew something like this about his body, made her stomach swoop and her throat burn as she licked her lips. Quietly, she laid down again and rolled onto her side. Deet closed her eyes and prayed to thra for sleep. That did not come though. Not until Rian climbed into the tent, rested behind her and pulled Deet back against him. </p><p> </p><p>Her bones did not ache as bad. And she wasn’t cold anymore. </p><p> </p><p>That at least, was something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She Could Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guys, guys. I wrote several chapters ahead that will be released over the next few days....but the sexual tension.... I'm melting!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deet hands were cold and pulsating. Whatever part of her fingers that weren’t’ cold just hurt. She bit her lower lip and silenced her whimper as she clenched them shut. This would have to do. </p><p>She trudged on alone, Rian had run ahead to scout their path and-well, she could just leave him here. Would he track her down if she did? </p><p>Yes. Yes he would. He had done everything he could to make himself a valuable asset to her, even pulled out his map and circled Mother Aughra Observatory. It helped that he was pretty to look at, too. </p><p>“Deet, I found a place for high noon rest.” His call to her startled several flying creatures from the bushes. They flapped into the air and tweeted angrily at her as they left into the canopy above. Her eyes followed them. The only things like this were the hollerbats in the caves, even they were not so graceful and colorful as these.</p><p>“Deet!?” She heard his voice getting louder. Fast. </p><p>Deethra turned in time to seem Rian burst from the heavy foliage, his hair wild and caught by handsy branches, face red and eyes all glassy. His brow was wrinkled so deep she wondered if it might forever be etched into his lovely blue forehead. His shoulders relaxed a little as he closed the space between them. And her heart raced at his determined stride. Everything about his movements were so confident. </p><p>Her stomach felt hot, twisted and she clamped her lips closed because sometime of flutter bug was trying to crawl up her throat and- a giggle erupted- no, escaped her. She covered her mouth with her closed fists. She felt her eyes widen to a point of pain as his reached her, did not stop, but scooped her up. </p><p>“I thought I lost you.” He merely stated as he headed back the way he came. And he didn’t look at her, rather focused on the debris laden path. “Please Deet, I need you to stay close.” Was he- </p><p>“Are you scolding me?” She wanted to sound angry, but-but Rian seemed as frazzled as a worried nurloc doe, looking for her calf. Something about all this was just, er, silly. </p><p>Like when she teases Bobb’N. </p><p>“I-no, I mean.” He huffed out a breath as they entered a small clearing where he had left their packs and he let her down at the center of stomped down grass. He must’ve bent the grass for them to settle in. “You know what, yes.” He rested his hands on his hips as he leaned towards her, “I worry about you every moment of all the time and you have the audacity to walk away and leave me like this.” He ran his hand through his hair, “You can’t- you can’t scare me like that, Deet.” </p><p>She stood there, her clenched hands to her chest, barely smothering the loud thudding of her own heart, the traitorous organ locked in her chest. It was, Thra, it felt terrible, the fast beat was offset only by the aching poison it pumped harder around her body. “I’m sorry.” He deflated. </p><p>“No, I shou-,” </p><p>Deet shook her head, “No, I won’t wander off, but you don’t run ahead.” She sighed, “It’s hot, let’s rest for the next couple hours.” She folded her legs beneath her as she sat on the ground. Deet spread the skirts of her nurloc dress then reached for the pack he insisted on shouldering, full of berries and nuts and seeds they scavenged over the day. Rian’s hands laid over her own fisted, purple, aching fingers. </p><p>“Here.” He was sat next to her and brought her fists away, cradled in his much larger hands. He stared at them with an unworried brow for a moment, then bowed over them. The feather light, nearly velvet brush of his lips over the back of one hand. Then the other. A press of his lips to each of her knuckles. Then he trailed down her fingers. Slowly they unclenched. </p><p>The swollen cold eased.</p><p>He turned over her opened right hand and laved this attention at the center of her palm, leaving her heart quivering. She heaved out a breath only to gasp as he nipped at the tip of her pointer finger. He did it to each of her fingertips.</p><p>Her heart beat had become so powerful, her pulse filled her ears, nothing but the sharp silence to void this noise. And the painful poison still circulated along her body. “Please, Rian.” She whispered. He must stop. He’d kill her at this rate. Then he would never let himself find peace. “Please-“ But he took it all wrong. </p><p>He rolled up onto his knees, graceful and quick, then pulled her up by her elbows, bringing her to his chest. However, she didn’t just go willingly, she stretched up into his gasp. She had lost her mind as his arms banded her waist and she hugged him just as tightly. </p><p>But Rian did no kiss her yet. </p><p>He blue eyes stared into her own. They were usually pale, like the sky, but now, they were shaded and dark and yet, electric. Vibrant blue. Alive. She let out a shaking breath as her lips parted, but-but if she could see his eyes-</p><p>Then he could see hers. </p><p>Deet closed her eyes and turned her head away. He should not see her ill like this. </p><p>“No.” He choked out, then her nose was bumped, guiding her back to him. She opened her eyes to find his nose pressed to her’s then brushing it gently, but, but she could not look away. He would not let her. She held her breath, let the only working muscle in her body thunder. But Rian’s hold kept her shivering heart from shaking her to bits.  </p><p>“Wherever you will lay your roots, I’ll lay mine.” He was so close, his lips brushed her own as he stated them, then innocently kissed her. </p><p>And Thra, it was amazing, more exciting. When she had accidently set a smoke bomb off in her hands, she was sure that her heart skipped a beat and her essence had jumped out of her body, butt she got that back. </p><p>This time, as her heart skipped a beat, her soul rushed forward, crashed against her ribs and pressed to connect to his own. She wanted to dreamfast with him. So, so much. </p><p>But he did not let go of her, he just held her tighter, to the point that she couldn’t take a full breath, then he leaned in, kissed her harder and arched her back. Then, as quickly as they all grew heated, it slowed. Rian pulled back, then away, only to peck at her lips a few more times. Finally he pulled away and ran his eyes over her face with a soft grin. </p><p>His cheeks were a little pink, in such contrast to his blue skin of his forehead and eyes. “We, we should eat and rest.” He slowly let her go. And Deet slowly went, collapsing back, but-but she couldn’t look away. </p><p>How could he do this to her? He left her skin all warm, lacking pain, and the horrible pressure that seemed to linger beneath her lungs, preventing her from taking a proper breath. She tugged down a long deep breath and fully filled her lungs in a most glorious breath. </p><p>And it was wonderful. She could breath. </p><p>She could breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did not edit this chapter. </p><p>I hope the writings not crap, but otherwise, Enjoy everybody!!! and stay safe out there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should camp here.” Rian dropped his packs all at once. It was an unusually hot day today, and even after midday rest the smothering heat lazed around. They were next to another stream, where cool water was readily available. </p><p>It took Three more days for them to come to the base of Mother Aughra’s Observatory. Rian had taken the most direct path, but made sure to take breaks. He refused to travel at midday when the suns were the highest and the day the hottest. Instead, they rested. He would tamp down a little area, then lay his cloak down for her to rest on. She would curl on her side, and he around her. </p><p>However, this was usually after he had spent some time attentively, er, greeting her lips. She also found that he would make little noises when she ran her finger over the shell of his ear, or if she gently tugged at his hair, but only at the soft baby hairs at the back of his neck. </p><p>However, she wouldn’t let him have her hand. What if he saw the ink black poison wrapped and entangled in her essence. In her dreams. She dreamt of a horrible monster the last few nights. Of great big nurlocs overtaken by this horrible blight, waiting in the shadows for her. To consume her into the very terrible thing she would become. The prophecy of her queen-hood, her godhood, was slowly unfolding before her. </p><p>She should go back to the Castle of the Crystal and kill them all. She should go back as her grasp on this insurmountable power tightened, more careful control she had developed in the last few days was- </p><p>Transcendent. </p><p>A week ago she could twist the whole of the forest to her will, had to, even though she only wanted to barricade herself. Now, she could burn up a dead leaf off a tree full of green leaves without harming the living being that was the individual, or rather, the whole connected network, of the forest. </p><p>She could snap her fingers and stop the hearts of the Skeksis. Deet needed to go back, but Rian was so set on Mother Aughra’s Observatory, and, and it would be nice to rest somewhere that wasn’t outside for once. </p><p>Deet took their canteens and headed to the stream to get them water for the evening, the orange light streaming through the trees left the world on fire to her as she worked. She handed Rian water, then ordered he remove his tunic for her to clean. The wide eyed looked on his face, the drop of his mouth as he started to tell her, “Nah, you don’t-,” </p><p>“I want to. Off.” She was more firm with this and waited in front of him as he unbuckled his belt, then tugged the shirt off him. He, well, he blushed under her gaze in the bright twilight. His skin was a mix of orange and flushed pink and rich blues that she was sure tasted just a little different then the other colors of her skin. </p><p>Deet marched off. </p><p>She would defile him if she stayed any longer, only a step away. And that she could not do. Not when she could kill him with the wrong twist of her wrist. She headed away, through several bushes, but just down the stream a little, where she could find an area deep enough for her. She shucked her boots, then her own clothes, and carried it all into the water. </p><p>She sat on a pale rocks nearest the stream shore and worked their clothes over between a rock and water, slapping out the dirt with force. Deet also ran her fingers over the materials, using her darkened energy to pull the impurities away. She sighed. The water was cold, but this time, it was a blessing to the raging hot evening. </p><p>She eyed a nearby tree limb and hung their clothes from it: a pair of leggings, a tunic, and her nurloc hide dress. </p><p>Deet turned around and headed back into the water, into the deeper parts that rose to her waist. But her wings were spread over the surface as she slowly twirled and cupped up water to rinse over her shoulders, breast, stomach, then-</p><p>Deet dropped into the water, submerging her head and wetting her hair before she rose. Thra. It felt so good, to have crisp, clean water streaming over her. Like it was carrying away all the terrible things she had become infected with, loosened by the gentle prodding of Rian’s touch. </p><p>Was Rian resting? He should be. He insisted on being a pack mule since he joined her. He wouldn’t even let her carry her own water skin! He should be resting at their camp after their terrible day. Deet knew he wasn’t though. Carefully, Deet squeezed her hair of water. She would brush it out later. Or, or would Rian brush it for her. Her breath hitched. That-yes, that was a very good, very intimate idea. Perhaps he could braid Stone-in-the-Wood braids in her hair too. And she could, put a Grottan plait into his. </p><p>But he should be resting. Not braiding her hair. Not setting up their camp. Not watching her in the periphery of her sight, just next to his hung tunic. </p><p>Deet turned her back to him, slowly, arching and raising her wet wings up then snapping them out to flick off stray droplets. She raised her arms over her head and slipped her hands into her hair, collecting her pale stranded atop her head. </p><p>She knew he was blue at his hair line, and down his spine and, well, all down there. But he didn’t know her. And she wanted him to her. He didn’t know that the skin over her muscles and joints that pertained to her wings, were a specific emerald green totally unique to the Grottan clan. Or that the edges of her crystalline wings were tinted in blue that would even make a Vapran jealous. </p><p>She wanted him to know that she cleaned herself with gently swirls the same way that he cleaned himself. </p><p>Deet continued to turned in the water, keeping her back arched and breasts pushed out, hips presented and wings spread. He would know her body as a mature female. And she knew he would know her by the labored sound of his breathing. Oh, yes, Deet enjoyed her cleanse as she stopped infront of him, her hands atop her head, holding her hair and staring right at a frozen half naked Rian. </p><p>He was not longer bathed in the orange light of the setting brothers, but he was flushed pink, from his high cheekbones, down his neck and over his chest. He was so pink, the flush met the pale blue that developed over his stomach and darkened as it trailed down. Deet let her hair fall down her back as she trudged out of the water, headed to the frozen Stonewood. And he looked at her, al over her. She stopped a few feet away from him and shifted from one leg to another. What should she do? </p><p>What would she say to him? Should she say anything to him? </p><p>“I’m going to brush my hair.” Deet rolled her shoulders back, but didn’t move. Instead Rian moved closer, but his steps were so timid. So very timid. Like a skittish little nebrie calf discovering the world for the first time. </p><p>“Well, it needs to dry for a while,” He took her hand. “We should go sit and wait for it to dry.”  He lead her not far, to the soft green moss beneath the tree she had hung their laundry from. He sat first, then spread his legs and patted his lap. “Sit here.” </p><p>Deet waited for a moment, wasn’t sure how he wanted her to ‘sit here’ so she turned around and carefully lowered herself into his lap. She gasped, stiffened and arms and, thra her belly burned as her nipples tightened at the feeling of his hard length contained within his pants. He was so hard she wondered if he actually but something else in there. </p><p>She spread her wings to comfortably lay back into his bare chest. Thra, how was she so small, she fit here, could rest her head back on his shoulder and he took advantage of this position, his mouth latched onto the side of her neck, found her pulse and sucked. </p><p>She wiggled, she needed to, because-because-her stomach and the muscles in her thighs, and her core, it was all contorting. And moving, armching her back, pressing her backside into his lap, it just felt so good, relieved so much pressure. </p><p>His warm hands hover over her shoulders, so close that she could feel the burning warmth of his skin smoothing over her, but he didn’t touch her. “So beautiful. So soft.” He huffed against the skin of her neck, then licked there several times. </p><p>His teeth dug into her neck and Deet tossed her head back to moan. Long and loud and just for Rian. And he grabbed her. One hand smoothed over her lower ribs, and up to her right breast, gently caressing her, as if he were touching porcelain, as if she were ever that soft. His other hand rested on her quivering stomach for a moment, then slowly, his fingers began to smooth over her skin. Down. </p><p>Between her legs. </p><p>Deet set her knees apart just a little further for him. </p><p>“Is this okay?” his whispered against the bite on her neck</p><p>Holy, Thra! “Yes.” Deet nodded quickly, “yes, don’t stop!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....I stopped.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rest Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SsssseeeEEEXXX!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deet turned her head to his cheeks, kissed at him, and he followed. His mouth covered her own as his fingers pinched her hard nipple between his forefinger and thumb, twist, tug, then smoothed over gently. He repeated his movements.  </p><p>His other hand rested over her wiry curls of her core, between her legs. Deet rested her hand on his forearm to keep him there, his fingers slowly petting her. </p><p>He nipped at her lower lip, then pushed his tongue into her mouth which-she was not expecting, but Thra he tasted like a heady spice. She sucked on his writhing pink muscle. He leaned back, bringing her with him to cradle her more. Deet let gravity pull her legs further apart and gasped into his mouth as his fingers lowered and parted her hair gently. </p><p>His finger tips slipped between her nether region, and stroked a strange heat at her core and her spine and up her stomach. She would consider it a tickle if it didn’t make her insides clench and back arch over his hard length beneath her. His fingers continued up to swirl around something that made her thighs quiver, then down towards her core. A secret spot only she knew about, only she explored. </p><p>But just like bathing for him, Deet would be sure he knew everything about her, here in the Dark wood. Deet ripped her mouth away from him, then gasped down air as her nipple was pinched and his other hand dipped as he finally slipped a finger into her. </p><p>She didn’t need to focus on relaxing into his hold, shifting and curling her hips just a little more, offering him easier access to her. “Watch.” He whispered hotly over her face and she did. She huffed her breathes as she watched him withdraw his middle finger from her. Entirely. She whimpered as he brought his hand up to his mouth. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Her cheeks burned as he stuck his tongue out and ran the tip of his finger over the pink muscles. Her insides clenched so hard that her knees met as she shivered, but she couldn’t not watch him as he moaned at her taste. </p><p>He grinned at her as he reached down between her legs again. She watched as his hand returned, his finger prodded, then sunk inside her pressing on her walls, encouraged by her small noises of pleasure. He dove in, pushed his finger further until he brushed something, something that jerked her hips up, rolling him deeper into her.  </p><p>Heat stretched down her thighs to her knees as she stared down at his hand, sinking into her, pulling out, returning. </p><p>She felt something tightening, falling upon her to squish something so good out of her. Her thighs suddenly started quiver, her muscles jolted as his strokes became firmer inside her. He pulled away. </p><p>“No, No,” Deet cried out as she grabbed for his hand, “More! Don’t stop.” </p><p>“Deet, I want you.” He stated as she rocked her hips up towards his wet fingered hand, “We need to go back to our tent. I’ll not defile you in the dirt.” </p><p>Well, if he would not…</p><p>Deet wretched herself from Rian, rolled to her feet and stood only to turn around and look down at him. He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at her, his chest heaving frantically. His pants were tented at the front, almost painfully tight. </p><p>Deet took to steps forward then over his stomach to effectively stand over him. The strength of the darkening beat through her body, like a powerful drum, and she lowered herself onto his stomach, staring into his eyes and using his shoulders for stability. </p><p> “Deet?” His eyes widened as she pressed upon his chest, laying him flat beneath her, although his hands rested on her hips. </p><p>She hushed him as she took his right hand and pressed it above his head, near a tree root. She called to the tree, ordered one of his small roots to pull from the ground and slither over Rian’s wrist. He gasped and his eyes widened at her. “You may not defile me here, but I have no qualms with defiling you here.” She stated as she spread her hands over his chest now, “Untie your pants.” She scooted back, onto his upper thighs to watch as his free hand pulled at the strings and brushed her core with his knuckles in the same movements. </p><p>His breath was shivering as he looked up at her, his body trembling. Thra. She did that to him. Deet purred. She had never felt more woman than this moment, with Rian below her and pliant to her controls. And he was free. Deet leaned closer, touched her fingers to his chest, where his heart surely was, then trailed them down his stomach, over the soft blue skin that only darkened as she came closer to stiff, standing member. “O-okay.” He mumbled, but he didn’t remove his hand from around the base of him. She threw her wet hair over one shoulder as she rested her hand over his. Then. Carefully, Deet rose up onto her knees, and guided the tip of him to her curls, her core. They stopped there, both hitched their breath and her heart beat wildly in her ears as she slowly let her weight spread her body for him. </p><p>And he was a dream to watch. His mouth dropped open and his lovely eyes closed as he threw his head back into the soft moss. The muscles in his trapped arm bunched as tendon in his neck strained as she took him into her body. </p><p>She huffed down breathes even as she listened and watched him bless and cuss Thra. And Praise Deet. He clutched at her hip with his free hand, and moaned her name as she withdrew from him. Slowly. Her insides quivered, because, ahh, stars above and breath below, she felt desperate and divine all at once. Deet fell forward and braced herself over Rian, her hands on either side of his head and watching him as she sunk back down, taking him deeper than before. Thra, he was heavy and there and real, and so damn warm. He anchored her here in the forest and brushed a deeply satisfying point inside her. She was sure only a few more pumps would bring her to completion, but that would be too fast. </p><p>And Thra, the look on his face. She gently brushed her fingers over his bare and glistening blue forehead. If she could reach it, she would kiss his hairline as his panted. Instead she settled for his neck, perfectly presented with his head thrown back and eyes twisted shut. </p><p>“Oh, oh, Deet. Love.” Rian’s hips started to rock up to her meet her. </p><p>Deet hummed in response then pressed an opened mouth kiss to his throat, over his adam’s apple. Then she licked. Then sucked. Hard. He groaned louder with every pant. His hips began to jerk that had her nearly contorting in pleasure because-Thra, how was he so good at this? </p><p>His hips stuttered, then he very nearly unseated her entirely as he pushed deeply inside her. Rian seemed to press on that spot inside her so hard that she broke. She whimpered against his neck and made pathetic little rocking motions as her thighs quivered and her body reverberated great waves of wonderful warmth and calm and velevty goodness from her core to her ears and back again. </p><p>And the strang magics that held them taut cut away, left them both collapsing upon the ground and-and-Thra, her legs felt like jelly, she would not trust them to support her on the short walk back to camp. Deet ordered the root away from Rian, freed him and he wrapped both his arms around her. Rian pulled her tight to him as she rested her ear over his chest and listened to his heart beat. It thundered beneath her ear, but relaxed into a soothing thump, thump, thump. </p><p>She sighed and against her will, her lips curled up as she stroked her fingers over his lovely skin. </p><p>He started laughing, a wonderful rumble, “You vile woman. You’ve taken advantage of me.” </p><p>“I’m a nurloc farmer and in that a business woman.” Deet giggled, “Ah, well, I saw an innocent gelfling that I could potentially bend to my will, so, ah, why would I pass that up?” She couldn’t belief her words even as he released a booming laugh that jostled her. Never in a million trine would she speak such silly sentences, but here she was romping with Rian and whispering filthy things to him.  </p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot feel my legs, I’d fear to try and carry you back to our tent, I might collapse all together.” He sighed, then squeezed her tighter to himself in the still too warm twilight. </p><p>“We’ll rest here.” She whispered and closed her eyes. This was terribly comfortable, ever part of her skin and every part of his pressed against each other. “Rest here.” She stroked his chest and listened to his heart and his breathing. Her lullaby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psssttt....two chapters tomorrow evening(8/30) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Observatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deet considers the Darkening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deet sat in Mother Aughra’s Observatory and stared up at the ceiling. The strange machine was still moving, rotating, but, but-she was lost here. The old crone lost herself to the stars here and let Thra wither. A sin in itself. </p><p>Heated air whooshed and a body settled behind her and hands rested on her shoulders. He squeezed slowly forcing tension from her muscles and bones. “You think too much now a days.” </p><p>Yes, she does. She thinks of the crystal twisted deep in the castle. She thinks of the skeksis and her poor fellow gelfling. She thinks of the expanded darkening raging across this world, working as blight on far of farmlands and sickly bellies of the castle. And she desperately wanted it. She wanted to gorge herself and drink down the rest of the singing poison that was the darkening. There was so much bleeding off the crystal. And she wanted every last drop. </p><p>“Deet?” Rian whispered into her ear, over her left shoulder. “You’re floating away from me there.” He stood from behind her, then rounded to her front. He bent at the waist and looked into her face, tilted her head up to their eyes were mere inches from each other. </p><p>“I was just thinking about the war.” Deet lifted her hand and Rian took them, pulled her up to her feet, but kept his hold on her. “We should rejoin the resistance.” He squeezed her fingers and smiled a sad smile. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>She nodded. “We should leave at first light.” But they still had the whole day to themselves. He kept her hands in his and slowly brought them to his chest. </p><p>“Deet, would you consider a life after the war?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Yes, she could consider a like as  ahermit with this great and strange power, wandering as the new crone and protector of Thra. She would not be fooled like Mothe Aughra did. “Yes, I expect a life after the war.” </p><p>“Would you consider one,” he swallowed and looked down at her hands held by his, “with me?” </p><p>“Rian,” She tilted her head back to look at him in the solace of the observatory, “You already swore you’d lay roots wherever I would.” Does he truly not know? “I would have you wedded to me, but I don’t know where I’d consider living. I think I may always be nomadic, but I’ll bring you with me.” He grinned and sighed with such relief.</p><p>And, and- she should ask, “What was your father like?” </p><p>He blinked his eyes and shook his head, “Why would you want to know about that?” Deet shook her head, but felt her lips press into a grin of her own. </p><p>“He was your father. And I’d like to know of your mother. As is tradition of Grottan marriage rituals, we are to know each other’s families before we bind into one.” His smile spread and he kissed her hands, her fingers, then lead her away to another room. He had laid out their sleeping bedding on the floor, two buckets of water next to them, a nearby fireplace alight with a mellow fire, but it was warm here. He brought her to bed, and where she sat she pulled off her boots as he followed, then he brought a bucket of water closer. </p><p>He didn’t need to ask. Deet removed her dress, then struggled out of her leggings, but Rian helped drag them down her thighs and caressed her knees as he went. She shivered as he kissed her knee caps then yanked them off her ankles. She was almost bare save for her loins. </p><p>“My clan rose out of the dark wood several thousand Trine ago-“ </p><p>Oh Thra! Deet giggled. It was a bubbling thing that she did not expect, not knew that her chest would feel light. “Not that far back!” He laughed as he dunked a cloth into water, splashing water on the floor next to it. Their bath the day before left them mostly clean, but still he wrung the clothe and carefully swirled it over her knees. Now Deet shivered for another reason. </p><p>“Alright. My grandparents were old soldiers who met at the end of a war. They were putting their weapons in the crucible, to melt. To burn away our transgressions. Anyways long story short, nine unum later, Ordon was borne, a young and vibrant soldier, nothing like the father I knew.” He shook his head and his shoulders slumped as he moved the clothe from one knee to another. </p><p>“He became a legend, practically, a great spitter killer. He only was held upon a higher, then higher pedestal. Somewhere along all this, he met my mother, Shoni, but she died not long after birthing me. And that all changed.” He sighed and discarded the cloth in the bucket. “I think he only ever acted as Father in title only. I think, ah, I don’t know what to think.” He shook his head again. “I know very little of my mother. He never wished to speak of her again and for that, I lost an entire half of my family tree.” </p><p>Suddenly Rian jumped up, “I need to feed the fire,” Deet saw the glitter eyes and press of his lips. Even now, this strong young gelfling was brought to tears by the rejection of his father. And that was a wond that might never heal, despite how much great power Deet now possessed, there somethings she could not change. </p><p>He started towards the fire, but he twisted to fast and his heel dug in, but didn’t get any traction as he slipped on the sloshed water next to the bucket and went down. The collapse shook the entirety of the building and the booming crash of his body shuddered her heart. Deet rolled to her knees then hands and crawled over to the still and sprawled out Rian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He groaned and rolled his head about as she leaned over him. His eyes remained closed. “Oh, Rian, Oh, Rian, please be okay.” She gently slipped her fingers over his blue forehead, brushed hair away. “Oh, Rian.” She slipped her energy into him, but didn’t find anything other than a terrible bruise forming at the back of his head. A welt no doubt. She was no Drenchen, but she could heal what damage there was. </p><p>“Oh, my.” Rian sighed, “Whatever good have I done to have a naked divine here with me?” </p><p>She grinned, but couldn’t laugh, “You scared me.” She poked his chest hard and he laughed. She returned to her spot on the bed as he slowly rose and made his way to the fire. He stayed there for afew minutes, feeding another log and staring at the mesmerizing flames. So unlike the one he used to unite them all not long ago. </p><p>“Rian,” Deet whispered and he turned to look at her. She knew that she was lounged out, but her eyes were open and her ears forward with worry. “Rian, there is much that has passed, and perhaps by healing the crystal and ending this war, we could bring our ancestors peace.” </p><p>“Perhaps.” Rian returned to her, but took his clothes off as he went. “For now, I’ll have a wife I’ll forever adore, and a vow to never treat my children the way he treated me.” He tossed his tunic aside and Deet very much admired the warm glow cut across his body, his sinewy form, the planes of his chest, stood defined under the low light. He started untying his pants and she enjoyed the long teasing show he performed for her, like her very own mating dance. </p><p>“Rian, have you seen yourself?” She asked as he shucked his pants, then knelt over her. Already, his body was prepared for another moment together, and her mouth watered. She knew there were many ways to lovemaking and one day she would use her mouth on him, but the heated pulse between her legs demanded his attention first. </p><p>She shifted her hips as he crawled over her, grabbed her knees and pressed them apart, opening her up to his body. She giggled and opened her arms to him, but he took hold of himself with one hand, and with the other, he parted her lips. “Thra, Deet!” Rian gasped, “You’re soaking wet!” He pressed forward, over her, then slipped into her with a quick pop. She jerked at the immediate sensation of being split and filled. </p><p>She gasped and laid back in the pillows, “Oh, oh, Rian, You’re heavy.” He was heavier then the other day, when they first coupled by the river. However, just like before, his weight was still a comfort. And anchor to this world, where she should be. </p><p>The darkening in her veins curled as he became one with her, as he curled his arms around her head and cradled her beneath him. Deet could barely keep down a breath as her heart raced harder and harder, her chest pressed against his hard one. And he hovered just an inche, maybe less, over her, his nose brushing hers. And he watched her. Rian watched her with half lidded eyes as he thrust, then withdrew from her, then rejoined her. </p><p>His movements were slow, and pursposfu, with a powerful twist of his hips as he moved. And Deet held onto him. She squeezed his shoulder with one hand, and wrapped and arm around his back with the other. </p><p>Then he froze. “Don’t stop.” She whispered as her legs began getting warm and shiver, “Don’t stop.” </p><p>“I went to the Castle of the Cryst-,” Deet groaned and rolled her head away as she slapped his shoulder as he rumbled out a laugh.</p><p>“Oh, for Thra’s sake!” Deet would have pushed him right off her had he not covered her more and started thrusting into harder. And faster. Rian grunted and gasped in her ear, but she still felt his grin on the shell of her ear. </p><p>She would get him back for this. </p><p>Deet arched her back as her body tightened over him, and the hot white light blinded her, deafened her to the world as the divine pleasures reverberated through her, even to the tip of her shaking wings. </p><p>He did not let her go, only cradled her closer as he continued his movements until her pressed deep inside her and whimpered into her shoulder, a climax to match her own. Deet brushed here fingers down his back and soothed him into a sleep after their couple. </p><p>Deet nearly fell asleep too, but there was something else she had to do. She needed to get atop the observatory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We Can Do That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a wrap up. I really enjoyed writing this one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deet balanced on the top of the curved roof, she stood tall in the circulating winds that fluttered her dress around as the dark clouds above rolled over and over and over. She could taste the sickness across the massive distance. She could always taste it, addicted to it, since the moment Deet opened her fingers and arms and spirit to the Darkened Energy thrown at the gelfling forces. </p><p>Now she opened her fingers and arms and spirit and called. She called across the vastness to the Darkened energy coalescing beneath the Castle of the Crystal. And it heeded her. She watched a beam of vile purple tear through the dark sky far away, leaving it in an awesome glow. </p><p>The beam arched and slithered over the sky. It came to it’s mistress dutifully. Deet pushed out some of the Darkening she did posses, to ease the reconnection between the two split energies. However, she was surprised to find that her fingers were no longer stained in purple but painted in blue. The energy that emerged from her was wild lightenings and dancing strikes of blue and white. And as the darkened energy met her finger tips, as it finally returned home and reunited with a core source, it transformed. </p><p>No, it transcended into something that hung upon another plane, in the dreamspace perhaps, but stayed within reach. And it was pure and clean now. That was strange. </p><p>Deet had spent so long swallowing down bouts of vomit and distracting herself from the nausea of the sick energy, that she never noticed it’s change. How could she not notice this? How could she be so distracted? Deet still felt heavy, but the energy was purified and vibrant and so divinely painful that she was sure she was alive now. </p><p>And perhaps it all has to do with that loyal Gelfling that followed her, that her energies welcome close and couldn’t allow her to hurt. She could never! </p><p>And with the energy in her hands, or nearby for her beck and call, changed insurmountably from the twisted weapon of the skeksis to the pure spirits of Thra. And with her here, she already knew, the crystal was no longer needed. The Crystal of Truth was just a physical core, a body, for all this energy. Now Deet stood as this body. At the very least, for now. She would find a new body for all this energy, an incorruptible source perhaps. </p><p>“Deet?” </p><p>She looked back, over her shoulder, at Rian. He stood there in his pants and boots only, holding a lantern up and out. A welcome sight. Her heart quickened as he crossed the space carefully over the curved roof, to her. She reached out for him, the other at her beck and call, and grinned. He swooped in and grabbed her up, tucking her against his chest with one arm as he held out the little light for them both. She kissed his chest, then pressed her ear to his skin. His warmth burned her, seeped into her skin and kept her warm all over. </p><p>Rian sighed over her hair and she hummed in response, “I think,” She wouldn’t dare pull away, “it’s time to go back, to our friends.” </p><p>Rian laughed, “We can do that.” </p><p>She felt him slowly turn away with her carefully held in his grasp. “We should go home.” </p><p>“We can do that.” Rian promised as they made their way off the roof top. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she said, “I want one of those houses built into a rock in your village.”</p><p>She felt Rian’s breath hitch, heard his heart stutter, “I can do that.” </p><p>Deet grinned so wide her face hurt. She squeezed her arms around his waist and he held her tighter to him. “Thra,” She pulled back to look at him. “I’m going to mate you tonight.” </p><p>Rian gave a great sigh, “You’re always defiling me.” </p><p>She giggled, “I’ll let you take the lead on this one.” They stepped off the roof and into the stairwell leading down, headed back to their little shelter. However, once they were down the stairs and at the doorway back into the observatory, Deet reached between them and slipped her fingers below his belt, over his clothes of course. Rian jerked at her touched, rocked into her touched.</p><p>“Thra, woman, you’re insatiable.” He smirked against her forehead as her hands continued and he never pushed her away. Instead, they just stumbled back to their room where Rian very nearly ripped off her dress. “I shouldn’t have let you redress yourself.” He pulled the strings away and shoved it down her sides and to the floor.</p><p>“Well, you were tired after our coupling. I wanted to move the power quickly.” That sobered her. She had all of Thra at her will and hers alone. Even Mother Aughra could not wrest that from her. Rian stared at her. </p><p>“And now that that’s done.” He reached out and slid his fingers around her waist, helping her sit on the blankets and shucking off the rest of her clothes. He rose on is knees as he looked down at her. “Now,” She lunged back beneath his gaze, “Lay on your stomach.” </p><p>What in Thra? Her stomach quivered as she rolled over, her back now to Rian as he slid a hand up from her lower back and up her spine, to her wing joints. Her trailed his fingers over the bones to the delicate membrane of her wings. She looked over her should in time to see his lips lay upon her wings. She did not look away. She couldn’t as his tongue peaked out and shocked her, shot a fuzzy and warm sensation down to her stomach as her hips arched back, presenting her backside to him. His sucked on the wing and she wiggled, so much so that, as one hand caressed her wing, his other pressed down in the middle of her back to keep her still. </p><p>Only for a moment. He trailed his hand down her backside, and between her legs. She moaned watching him suckle the soft skin of her wing as she felt one of his fingers slip inside of her. “Oh, Thra, Rian. Please.” She sighed. Heat roared to life all over her, she felt feverish all of a sudden, and cold. Her legs were warm up and down, and her hands were on fire as she clenched them so hard she may have hurt them.</p><p>She rocked her hips in time with her husbands movements, becoming wound. She felt like that fancy elastin used in the sling shot weapons of the topsiders. She remembered how they snapped painfully loud. She felt exactly like that elastin, and her climax was racing to her body, pulling her taut to a most wonderful snap. </p><p>Rian's tongue slipped dover the edge of her wings, and she, she just couldn’t hold on anymore. She fell into little rocking as her eyes screwed shut and her body fell into the wonderful light filled release. </p><p>She gasped and moaned out her pleasure that ebbed slowly and sensually away. Rian withdrew from her and she rolled onto her side to watched him lick at his fingers. He undressed quickly and joined her in their bed, but only hugged her close and claimed her lips in a long kiss. Rian was very good at this. She hummed against his mouth. </p><p>“Sleep, wife.” Rian was panting as he pulled away. “We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.” Yes. A long journey. Deet rested on her husband’s chest. Yes, a long journey indeed, but she had a gelfling that would follow her anywhere. And she would follow him now. </p><p>Deet grinned against Rian’s skin, “Oh, I also want a guest room for Hup.” </p><p>Rian sighed, “We can do that.” He tried to groan, but Deet doubted Rian disliked Hup as much as he first acted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>